


Can I Get Whip Cream With That?

by Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin is just doing Armin things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Erens such a dork, Fangirling so hard, I just want to eat these two up, Levi hates the cold, M/M, So cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest/pseuds/Sarcasm_At_Its_Finest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is freezing and really needs something to warm him up. Armin is up to no good and he just so happens to know who Eren's little crush is. Based On A Tumblr Post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Get Whip Cream With That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, I just had to write this because it SOOO DAMNNNN CUTEE. Check out the tumblr post at http://puppybrateren.tumblr.com/ Thank youuu hope you enjoy!  
> 

The cold December breeze crept down my neck as I walked down the sidewalk. Of course, on the coldest fucking day of the universe, my piece of shit car decides to fucking stop working. Now I'm walking home from work freezing my damn ass off. If it wasn't for Hanjis stupid ass I would have a ride but nope, she decided to fucking sleep in and miss work.

I huff loudly and I watch as my breath puffs in the cold air. One single snowflakes land on my nose and melts. Fucking great. Soon my clothes and hair is soaked from the downpour of frozen rain.

I walk in to the nearest store which thank fucking god was a coffee shop. As soon as I entered, I was relieved with a wall of warm air and the smell of caramel and coffee beans. I unwrap my drenched scarf and walk up to the counter. The cashier was a petite blue eyed kid whos blond hair was cut in a bowl style.

He seems kind of familiar... oh that's right, he's one of Erwin's interns from work. This brat is always running around doing errands for him, looked at the guy as if he was fucking God. Well Erwin was Captain America after all.

The kid smiled at me and said “Oh! good evening Mr. Levi, seems like the weathers has gotten worse.” He said, standing up straight after he had recognized who I was. I gave a grunt of acknowledgement as I started to remove my gloves. "Well anyways, what would you like to order?.” I've never been here before and I was too lazy to browse the list of things on the menu so I said “Just give me the hottest thing you've got, I don’t care what it is, I just want it”. Armin gave me a confused look but all of a sudden a huge smile crossed his face. “I think I've got just the thing” Armin said, walking to the back of the shop and out of my view. That was a little weird, I thought to myself.

Seconds later, I hear a loud crash and yelling. “What the hell Armin? I was cleaning, what do you want?” a male voice protested. “just come on” Armin said suddenly coming around the corner, dragging an angry brat with him. The boy had shaggy brown hair that I don't think any brush could tame and tan flawless skin. And what the fuck were up with his eyes? They were a mixture of green and blues but when the lights hit them just right, you could see specks of gold in them.

Armin brought the boy to the counter and beamed at me. “Here you go Levi, the hottest thing in the café, Eren!” Armin said patting the now blushing boy and walked off again. What the fuck? Eren looked at me, shock written all over his face and embarrassment painted on his red cheeks.

“Um, You ordered the hottest thing here right?” Eren asked blushing even redder. “I'm sorry but, I can't possibly give you yourself”. Eren said smiling down at me from across the counter. I stared at Eren with wide eyes, taking in the sight before me.

I smirked and yelled over the counter “Hey Armin, come over here for a second!”. Armin came running over and observed his now, nervous wreck of a friend. He looked over at me with a questionable look, “Yes Levi?”. I put five bucks on the counter and said “I’ll take him to go please.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Im really proud of the title I gave this. Its just perfectttttt


End file.
